The present invention relates to a gift product, and more particularly to a combination greeting card and adaptable gift box.
Various types of combination greeting card and gift boxes are known, as it is also known to accompany a gift with a greeting card. One such combination greeting card and gift box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,235 to Stone.
One problem with known combination greeting card/gift boxes is that the message or greeting on the front of the product is exposed which reduces the enjoyment associated with the surprise and anticipation in receiving a gift and reading the greeting card message. Additionally, the gift is pre-packaged in the box with the greeting card which does not allow selection of a gift separate from the greeting card. Purchasing the card and gift together as a single product does not allow for individual tailoring of the greeting/gift combination to meet the unique needs of individuals and various situations.
It is desirable to provide a greeting card and gift box combination with an integrated envelope or cover to enhance the anticipation of the card/gift recipient by hiding the initial greeting/message. It is also desirable to provide a greeting card and gift box combination that has a separate gift mount to allow flexibility and individual selection of a gift to suit the needs and wishes of the gift giver and recipient.